Jeff Hanneman
thumb|250px|Jeff Hanneman (1964 – †2013) Jeff Hanneman, geboren am 31. Januar 1964 als Jeffrey John Hanneman in Oakland, Kalifornien, USA, war Lead- und Rhythmusgitarrist von Slayer. Er verstarb am 02. Mai 2013 in einem Krankenhaus an Leberversagen. Jeff hat anscheinend konstant mehr Bier getrunken als die anderen und war nach dem Giftspinnenbiss 2011 depressiv. : → Siehe auch Tom Araya, Kerry King, Dave Lombardo Interviews Jeff Hanneman hat nur selten öffentlich etwas gesagt. Bei persönliche Interviews war er aber immer ausgesprochen freundlich und entspannt. *'Interview 2011' – (video, 5:23 min) - etwas fertig, aber hauptsächlich entspannt, heiter und ganz easy. *Interview 2011 – (video, 3:27 min) - von ESP *Text-Interview – beim OX-Fanzine (#58, 02/03 2005) Leben Jeff wuchs in Long Beach, Kalifornien, in einer Familie von Kriegsveteranen (sein Vater kämpfte in der Normandie im Zweiten Weltkrieg, seine Brüder in Vietnam) auf, Kriegs- und militärische Themen waren schon früh in Jeff's Leben allgegenwärtig und beeinflussten ihn nachhaltig. Seine Familie ist niederländischer Abstammung, nicht wie oft behauptet deutscher! 1982 besuchten er und Kerry King (ohne einander zu kennen) ein Try-Out für den Posten als Gitarristen einer Band aus Musikern der Umgebung. Nach der Session schlug er vor zusammen mit dem Sessiondrummer einige Songs von Judas Priest und Iron Maiden zu spielen, die Chemie zwischen den beiden stimmte sofort und Jeff fragte, ob Kerry nicht Lust habe eine eigene Band zu gründen, Kerry stimmte zu und die Idee zu Slayer war geboren. Im selben Jahr gründeten er, Dave Lombardo und der spätere Suicidal Tendencies-Gitarrist Rocky George eine Hardcore Punk-Band namens Pap Smear, lösten diese jedoch auf Anraten von Produzent Rick Rubin kurzfristig wieder auf. Zwei der Songs von Pap Smear verwendeten Slayer ca. 14 Jahre später auf Undisputed Attitude. 1989 hat er Kathryn ... geheiratet, mit 25 Jahren also. Jeff lebte zuletzt mit seiner Frau Kathryn (Kathy) in Los Angeles, Kalifornien. Persönliches Jeff hegt großes Interesse an Nazi-Memorabilia, -Geschichte und -Sammelstücken, was ihm schon desöfteren den Ruf Nationalsozialist, Rassist oder Faschist zu sein einbrachte, diese Vorwürfe wies er jedoch immer wieder zurück (Zitat Jeff zu Angel of Death: "...nothing I put in the lyrics that says necessarily he was a bad man, because to me - well, isn't that obvious? I shouldn't have to tell you that."; deutsch: "...nichts in meinen Texten sagt direkt, dass er (Dr. Josef Mengele) ein böser Mann war, denn für mich - ist das nicht offensichtlich? Ich sollte euch das nicht noch sagen müssen!"). Gegen diese Vorwürfe spricht auch, dass er mit kubanischstämmigen (Dave Lombardo), chilenischstämmigen (Tom Araya) und jüdischstämmigen (Rick Rubin) Musikern zusammenarbeitet. Er selbst bezeichnet sich als "kalifornischen Punk, der keinerlei politische Ambitionen hege". Jeff hat einen Endorsement-Deal mit Heineken Pilsener ! Jeffs Tod thumb|200px|Jeff (R.I.P. 02. Mai 2013)2011 zog er sich eine massiv gefährliche Infektion am rechten? Arm zu, nekrotisierende Fasziitis, das Muskelfleisch unter der Haut wurde von Mikroorganismen aufgefressen. Reign in Blood ! Die hatte er sich wohl durch einen Spinnenbiss in der Badewanne zugezogen. Er musste mehrmals operiert werden, es stand kritisch um den Arm ("amputated limbs"). Aufgrund dieser Erkrankung musste er seine Teilnahme bei der Australian Soundwave Festival Tour und der European Carnage Tour absagen, Gary Holt von Exodus bzw. Pat O'Brien von Cannibal Corpse übernahmen seinen Posten bei diesen Konzerten. Er hat sich dann anscheinend kaum um die ReHa gekümmert, sondern lieber auf der Terasse Bier getrunken. Keiner hat sich gekümmert, seine Frau Kathy hat anscheinend lieber mitgetrunken. Am 2. Mai 2013 starb Jeff Hanneman an Leberzirrhose in einem Krankenhaus bei Los Angeles? Reaktionen aus seiner Umgebung ... Ein Jahr nach Jeffs Tod Im Mai 2014 jährt sich Jeffs Tod zum ersten mal. Slayer hat 2013 normal weitergetourt. Jetzt im Sommer sind sie wieder ausgiebig auf Europas Festivals unterwegs. *Guitar World – The complete, Untold Story of Slayer's Jeff Hanneman *Metalinjection.net – In Jaworzno, Polen, wurde ein Kreisverkehr nach Jeff Hanneman benannt. Respekt. Musik und Texte Von Jeff stammen Hits wie Angel of Death und Raining Blood. ... Jeff's und Kerry's Stil wurde besonders früher als "wild" und "chaotisch" bezeichnet, vor allem ihre Gitarrensolos und Intros die häufig die Schreie Tom's imitierten und sich durch häufigen Gebrauch des Tremolos auszeichnen. Bei Jeff's Spiel kristallisieren sich deutliche Einflüsse des Hardcore Punk der 80er Jahre heraus. Jeff und Kerry wurden vom Guitar World Magazine zusammen als #10 der "100 Greatest Heavy Metal Guitarists of All Time" geehrt. Jeff ist Co-Songwriter von Slayer und schreibt Texte über menschliche Abgründe und über das Dritte Reich und den Zweiten Weltkrieg (Angel of Death, SS-3), er hat das "Hitgespür" bei Slayer, da einige der größten Erfolge der Band ganz oder teilweise aus seiner Feder stammen (Angel of Death, South of Heaven, Raining Blood, Seasons in the Abyss). Weblinks *RH-Forumsthread – zu Jeff Hannemans Tod (02. Mai 2013). *Interview mit Ehefrau – (mind. schon vom 02.07.2013 (Bookmark) ) Kategorie:Mitglied